Getaway
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Soma and Ciel want to escape for different reasons…


**Title: **Getaway  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 3 fics at 300 words each, for a total of 900  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Soma and Ciel want to escape for different reasons…  
**Warnings: **none

**Author's note: **Thanks to my beta, Jen, for coming up with a title.

**888**

**Getaway: Part 1**

Soma sat there, pretending nothing was wrong as usual, even though Ciel was busy talking down to him like he was some kind of idiot child. He looked out the window, not even caring if Ciel saw if he was paying attention or not. All he wanted to do was escape from this dressing down that turns out was of no importance, since that naga-person now worked for Ciel. Besides, he was never expressly told not to send anyone looking for Ciel to the mansion in the country. Soma sighed softly. He had the feeling he would still get yelled at if he had turn the naga away.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ciel said.

Soma turned his attention back to his friend. "Not really," he admitted. "I think you just like to yell at me, my little friend, no matter what I do."

Ciel sputtered wordlessly and Soma laughed.

"I knew it!" the prince said. "You just like to yell at me, so I have decided I won't pay attention, but I promise to look sorry when you're done."

The young earl palmed his face. "I don't even know why I bother…" He heaved a long suffering sigh.

"Hunh?"

"Never mind, Soma, just try not to be such an idiot all the time, okay?"

"I'm not an idiot, my little friend; I'm just not as worldly as you are. Think about it… You just came back from a wonderful holiday at sea and I'm sure you've been on other trips as well. This is the first time I have ever left home, and I couldn't enjoy the trip over here as I was so worried about Meena."

"I know."

"I'm sorry and I promise I won't do it again, okay?" Soma smiled.

Ciel shook his head. "Whatever…"

**Getaway: Part 2 **

The young Phantomhive earl shook his head as Soma left. He wondered what it would be like to escape from all the pressures he was under and be a child for once, the way he should have been. The way Soma was. Ciel marveled at how nothing seemed to faze him. He just spent ten minutes yelling at him and Soma was like nothing was wrong. They could have been discussing the weather, especially since the prince seemed preoccupied with whatever was going on outside._ Maybe I should explain things better to him, what's allowed and what's not… Nah, he'll just mess that up in the end… I'll have Sebastian explain things to Agni… he's not that big an idiot…_

Satisfied that the problem of Soma was taken care of, Ciel tried to get back to work. Unfortunately, he could not concentrate. Sighing softly, the young earl looked at the stack of papers that littered his desk in neatly arranged piles. He picked one at random, and after reading it, he had the strongest urge to do something Soma-like. Forcing those thoughts from his head, he attempted to answer the letter he had just read. After several false starts he crumbled the paper he was writing on, only to smooth it out. Chuckling softly to himself, Ciel carefully folded it into a paper airplane. He sent it aloft just as Sebastian entered the room, hitting him in the head.

The young earl sat back in his wing chair and uncharacteristically laughed himself silly at the expression on his demon butler's face.

"Bo-chan?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

Ciel weakly waved him away as he composed himself. "I'm alright, Sebastian. I was just…" He snorted out a little chuckle. "Being a kid…" Sobering up, he added, "It felt good to escape…"

"Indeed…"

**Getaway: Part 3**

Soma grinned as he picked a card from the pile. Setting it down on top of the face up pile, he said, "Hearts."

Ciel nodded, placing a two of hearts on the pile.

Soma's grin broadened as he added a seven of hearts to the pile.

"What is it?" Ciel asked as he drew several cards from the face down pile, before placing the queen of hearts on the other pile.

"I was just thinking how happy you seem." Soma added his queen of diamonds to the pile, changing the suit. "Feels good to escape once in a while, eh?"

"Hunh?" Ciel picked several cards from the pile, before placing one on the face up pile.

"Escape… I heard you were laughing earlier."

_Idiot!_ "What does laughing have to do with escaping?"

"Well, my little friend, for one thing, it keeps you from becoming old before your time." Soma discarded a card. "For another, nothing seems so bad if you can laugh at it."

Ciel nodded as he took his turn, he had two cards left and would win if Soma picked the right card.

"Spades!" Soma said when he picked the ace and set it down on Ciel's card.

"Damn…" Ciel swore just under his breath. He picked up a handful of cards, before he could discard one.

"You say something, my little friend?"

"No…"

Soma laughed. "You look cute when you pout like a naughty child. No wonder Miss Elizabeth likes you so much."

"Idiot! What does that have to do with anything?" Ciel said crossly as his cheeks heated up.

"Nothing…" Soma smirked.

"Soma…"

"I can just see you all grown up with Miss Elizabeth and all your children." Soma pointed at him. "I, of course, will be their favorite uncle."

"If you say so…"

"I do!"


End file.
